


'Till Death Do Us Part

by jeffthemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Death, F/M, Ghost Drifting, Mental Health Issues, Oneshot, Pain, Regret, Suffering, Suicide, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Triggers, True Love, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffthemermaid/pseuds/jeffthemermaid
Summary: Draco couldn't get by, but he didn't expect Hermione to follow him.Suicide One Shot.





	'Till Death Do Us Part

_Don't follow me into the abyss._

That's what Draco wished he had told Hermione before he died.

He wished he had told her to move on, that he didn't love her, that she was nothing to him. Then maybe she wouldn't have done it.

On the last day he spent alive, he kissed Hermione good bye with all the tenderness he could muster. It was a lingering kiss, a meaningful one.

And he would come to regret it.

Draco’s battle had been a long one, and he didn’t know when exactly he lost the fight. He didn’t even remember making a conscious decision to die, but he remembered knowing he was going to.

And he remembered being entirely ready.

Slowly, calmly, as though he’d done it before, he’d tied a rope to the heavy beam that ran across the ceiling in his kitchen. Then he’d tied the noose, and a set a chair beneath it.

He stood on the chair, noose tightly fastened around his neck, for the longest time. That was the only moment before his death that he felt anything. And all he felt was the itchy and uncomfortable rope, chafing his skin.

And then he’d stepped off the chair.

At first, everything was black.

He couldn't feel anything, but eventually his eyes and ears opened, and he could see and hear again.

He saw Hermione find his body. He watched her scream and sob as she cut the rope and desperately performed CPR on his lifeless corpse. He heard her on the phone, hysterical as she called in the emergency.

He watched her attend the funeral, already a hollow shell of herself.

He watched her suffer, for months she mourned. She wasn’t letting him go.

He could tell she was following him into the darkness and he wished desperately that she wouldn't.

He watched, helplessly as she rode the elevator to the top of a nineteen story building.

He stood beside her, tears streaming down both of their faces, as she stood on the edge of the roof.

Unbeknownst to her, he held her hand and he implored her to keep her feet planted firmly on the roof.

He screamed, silent in the world of the living, as she jumped, her hand left his, and her body plummeted to the pavement below.

He looked at her mangled corpse, then turned away, unable to stand the horror.

And though he waited, he never saw her again.


End file.
